1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to securing data on a computing device. More particularly, this invention relates to prevention of fault attacks that could lead to unauthorized access to information or information protection features on a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded security refers to security features built into a device, including physical tamper-resistance features, cryptographic keys and algorithms. Embedded security features can be found today on a variety of computing devices, e.g., personal computers and servers, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and many appliances. The present invention is largely concerned with protection of data generally, and cryptographic keys in particular. The meanings of several acronyms used in this disclosure are given in Table 1.
TABLE 1Acronyms and AbbreviationsAESAdvanced Encryption StandardCPUCentral Processing UnitDESData Encryption StandardeDHDiffie-HellmanECCElliptic Curve CryptographyECDHElliptic Curve Diffie-HellmanECDSSElliptic Curve Algorithm with DigitalSignature StandardMPUMemory Protection UnitPKIPublic Key InfrastructureRSARivest, Shamir, & Adleman